


Midnight Toker

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, munchies, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) shows Dean something new





	Midnight Toker

(Y/n) set in the library, feet up on a table, leaning back in her chair. Sam was going to hang out with Eileen for the night, and Dean wanted to go to a bar. He wasn’t sure which bar, he was just going. As much as (Y/n) wanted him to stay and hang out with her, she was a little glad. She wanted to unwind a little. Going into her room and finding the hollowed out book, she grabbed the items she needed, which led to her sitting in the library, a joint in hand, taking small hits between sips of beer. Music was playing from her phone. A classic rock station. It made her think of Dean.

She had been friends with the boys for a while. She was barely 19 and hanging around at Harvelle’s when the boys came around for the first time. They had been weary of her at first, and she really didn’t blame them. But when Azazel’s little bitches came around, burning the place to the ground, she had helped as many people escape as she could and had even risked her life to get all the information she could from Ash’s room. There was no saving him. But she had tried.

Jo and Ellen both vouched for her and she fought side by side with the boys for years, watching her friends die over and over, losing a little bit of herself each time. But she kept on fighting, even when Dean went to Purgatory and Sam went to Amelia, even when heaven literally fell to her feet or you watched as the man that she loved became the very thing she hated more than anything.

So, she was entitled to a nice blunt from time to time.

“What are you doing?” A voice asked behind (Y/n) asked. She jumped, almost dropping her smoke. She turned to gaze upon Dean, who was hovering in the doorway.

“Uh…relaxing.” She said. Dean walked into the library.

“I never took you for a pot head.” He said with a shrug. (Y/n) looked up at him.

“Not a pot head, but I do enjoy it from time to time.” She sighed. “Want me to put it out?”

“Nah.” He settled down in a chair across from her. “I never did this sort of thing, but Sammy was all about it in high school. Probably college too. He doesn’t think I know, but the smell is distinct.” 

“Wait, you’re telling me that the big bad Dean Winchester never smoked pot, but his innocent little brother did?” (Y/n) asked with a gasp. Dean rolled his eyes and flipped her off, sending her into hysterics.

“I was busy doing other things. Hustling pool, getting laid, the good shit.” Dean said. (Y/n) leaned forward in her chair.

“What makes you think I haven’t gotten laid doing this?” She asked, her voice hitting a seductive tone that she didn’t even know she had. Dean gulped some. Why was she having such an effect on him? She moved out of her chair and slowly settled in his lap. “Let me show you something.” She said. She took the joint and took a hit from it before leaning in towards Dean. Thinking he was about to be kissed, he parted his lips, allowing her to blow the smoke into his mouth before sealing her lips on his. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in to his chest. He wasn’t sure if pot smoke really could affect you or if he was running on lust, but he felt different than he had five minutes ago. She pulled back after a moment and handed him the joint, smiling as she got Dean Winchester, bad ass hunter, high for the first time.

****

Sam came home in the morning after spending a great night with Eileen. He hung his jacket up and ventured in to the bunker. There was a staleness in the air that seemed all too familiar. He walked towards the kitchen where he heard bacon frying and he saw (Y/n) standing at the stove in one of Dean’s t-shirts, frying up some bacon.

“Morning.” Sam said, heading to the coffee pot. (Y/n) smiled at him.

“You look happy.” She said with a knowing grin. Sam laughed.

“So do you.” He said. He looked over at the trash can and saw all the bags of Cheetos and potato chips. “Looks like we’ll need a grocery run today then. I can’t believe your munchies were that bad.”

“Oh, that wasn’t just me.” She said with a smile. Sam raised an eyebrow until he realized that the Led Zeppelin shirt she was in wasn’t hers. Dean made an appearance then, a smile on his face. He ignored Sam and walked towards (Y/n), wrapping his arm around her and kissing her neck.

“Morning.” He mumbled against her skin. She giggled soflty.

“Good morning.” She said. Sam cleared his throat, making Dean look at him.

“Oh, hey Sammy, didn’t see you standing there.” Dean said. “Did you have a nice night with Eileen?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “And as happy as I am that you two are whatever, I’m a little pissed at you.” Dean’s smile fell.

“What? Why?” He asked.

“You didn’t share your weed.” He grabbed the empty bag of Cheetos from the trash. “And you ate all my Cheetos.” (Y/n) just laughed at the look on Dean’s face as he realized he was the one that ate them all after they had tumbled out of bed.

“Don’t worry Sam, I’ll get you some more.” (Y/n) said. “And trust me, there’s plenty of the good stuff left. But you might not wanna be around when Dean is smoking. He’s a little handsy.” Sam groaned.

“With that, I’m out.” He said, leaving the kitchen. Dean turned back to (Y/n).

“I can be handsy without being high.” He said, rubbing a hand down her side. “Want me to show you?”


End file.
